Aerobic exercise can often be more beneficially performed in water, as the nature of water exercise helps prevent stress injuries to the skeletal structure of the body and overexertion of muscle tissues, thus preventing tissue tears and hyperextensions. Free weights are commonly employed in studio dance-type aerobic exercise, but no known free weight is readily adaptable for an aerobic water exercise program employing weight training principles.